


7 Words

by VibraniumHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumHeart/pseuds/VibraniumHeart
Summary: 7 words were all it took to shatter your heart, but a certain super soldier could fix it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 173





	7 Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably trash. I feel like it's definitely bad writing. But posting it anyway in an effort to get myself active on here again. We'll see how this goes, cos this is all I've been able to come up with in ages. Apologies to those of you waiting for chapter updates, I have no idea when they're coming. Writers block is the bane of my existence and 2020 can honestly suck it.

_"Thanks for agreeing to be my wingman."_

Seven words. That's all it had taken to splinter your heart into thousands of tiny shards, biting and grinding into the soft cavity of your chest. 

The single glass of champagne you'd had turned uproariously in your stomach, crawling hotly up the back of your throat like a volcanic eruption. Your mouth ran dry, throat squeezing around a shaky swallow. 

What, exactly, had happened after that was unclear. There was the foggy memory of a beautiful blonde approaching, steel blue twinkling eyes and that lopsided grin you'd come to love. 

Bucky had asked you just a week ago to go with him to Stark's latest party. To say you'd been giddy was an understatement. As a PR assistant and personal assistant go the Avengers you made good money, but most of what wasn't used for bills or food was saved. For emergencies, first and foremost, but secondly to save up enough for a little house. 

That money had been tapped into for tonight. Spontaneously you had splurged--picking out the most flattering, luxurious dress, had gotten your hair done, bought new makeup. Hell, you had even bought _lingerie._

You were a fool. A fact you didn't realize until Bucky had walked away with the blonde, out onto the dancefloor and away from you. Bucky was your friend. That much you knew. Somewhere along the way you had grown close, nearly as close as he was to Steve. The feeling of friendship had shifted quickly to romantic ones, and you had often wondered if he felt the same way. 

Flirting was commonplace, tender moments, and an unshakable trust. Clearly the signs had been misread and you only felt you had yourself to blame. 

Music and laughter from the party around you faded to an indistinct hum, the pounding of your heart drowning out the world around you. Sweat collected on the back of your neck, knees shaking as you stood hurriedly from the barstool you were perched on. 

The need to escape, to run, forced you into a hurried step--as fast as you could go in the stupid heels you splurged on. Warmth tingled at the backs of your eyes, teeth sinking into your lower lip to stifle the tears before they could start. 

Air was punched out of you in a whoosh as you collided into a solid mass. "Shoot, I'm sorry. You okay?" Thick arms had wrapped around your middle to keep you from falling, letting go smoothly once you were steady. 

Blue eyes met yours as they darted up to see who you'd run into. Steve's sheepish grin faltered as his eyes read four face. "Hey, you alright?" 

The light laugh you gave sounded unconvincing even to you, the smile stretched across your face tight and pinched. "I'm fine, Steve. I'm just...uh, not feeling so well. Think I'm gonna call it a night." 

His lips pulled into a frown. "Do you want me to walk you back?" 

Your answer was cut off before it could even start by the sound of his boyish laughter. "Hey, Stevie. Come dance with us. Stacy's friend needs a partner." 

The smile you'd forced wobbled and you knew Steve had seen it before his gaze shifted to Bucky. While his attention was on Bucky you slipped around him, ignoring the call of your name a few seconds later. You were already hurrying out of the room and into the hall. 

The elevator, thankfully, arrived before he could catch up. As soon as you made it to your living quarters you instructed Friday to lock it down--no one allowed in without your verbal permission. The heels were kicked off immediately, tears already blurring your vision as you sank to the floor with your back against the door. 

Once it started there was no stopping it, the sharp sobs aching your chest and the carefully applied makeup streaking down your cheeks. By the time you managed to control yourself it was late, your body stiff and sore as you trudged into the bathroom. 

Both dress and lingerie were dropped carelessly into your closet, left in a crumpled pile of naivety and embarrassment. A hot shower did little to soothe, a hollow feeling making home in your chest as you curled up in bed. Friday was given one more instruction--to let Tony know you were going to use a few sick days. The flu, you had her lie. 

After that, you let yourself drift in the hazy balance between asleep and awake, desperate for a respite from the heavy weight encompassing you. 

Three days came and went all too quickly for your liking, but you knew taking anymore days would raise suspicion and Tony would probably force you to get a checkup down in the med bay. 

You let your body run on autopilot to get dressed and ready for the day, shutting down any and all emotion to get through the day. Knowing the schedule of everyone in the tower was a blessing at a time like this, it made it easy to avoid the team. 

There was some work to catch up on from the days you'd missed and you made sure to hole up in your office for as long as possible with it. Throughout the day you received a few messages from the team--a welcome back from Tony, well wishes from Nat and Wanda. One from Bucky that was promptly deleted without being read. 

And one from Steve, assuring you that he was around if you needed him. Unspoken was the fact that he hadn't told Bucky. If he had there was no doubt that shit would have already hit the fan. For that you appreciated Steve more than you could ever say. 

Trouble didn't arrive until another three days later in the form of a knock at your office door. Admittedly, you hadn't found the nerve to reply to any of Bucky's texts--offers of a movie night and pizza, inquiries about how you were feeling. All of them went unread and unanswered. 

Before you could even refuse the visitor the door was open and you were pinned by two steel blue eyes. His signature crooked grin was in place, hair tucked behind his ears. 

"Alright, that's it. I'm kidnapping you." He declared, hands on his hips. 

You blinked in surprise, shaking the nerves from your head as quickly as you could. Your eyes dropping to the file spread out over your desk. "What?" 

Bucky's hand slid into view as he shut the file. "Stark's working you too hard. You were only out three days. He's gotta let you leave sometime." 

Oh. You forced a laugh and rolled your eyes. "Very funny, but I have a lot of work to catch up--" 

"It can wait, doll. C'mon, we're gonna go out to dinner." 

The words struck a cord deep within your chest, forcing your teeth to clench for a second. "No, we're not. I'm busy." 

Bucky didn't pick up on the sharp edge to your words, chuckling richly. "Yes we are. It's not like he can fire you. Come to dinner with me." 

Again the cord struck within your chest, snapping against your ribcage. 

"Why, need a wingman?" 

This time, the venom was audible. Bucky jerked back as if you'd struck him, head cocking to the side as he blinked. "What?" 

Your teeth ground together. "If you'll excuse me--" you got up and moved swiftly towards the door to your office with every intention to kick him out. 

"No, I won't." He defied, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're upset. I want to know why. Let me help, doll." 

The snap reverberated in your chest once more. "Stunning observation, Barnes. You should be a spy." 

He stepped between you and the door, visible from your peripherals. "You're mad at me." 

You snorted bitterly. "Sure, that you notice." 

Before he could make another dumb remark you found yourself speaking again. Louder than intended, passionate and raw. 

"God forbid you notice why. It's not even your fault, really. I should have known better." 

Your voice cracked and there was no stopping the tears this time. "I can't believe I ever thought you were asking me out." 

Bucky inhaled sharply. "I guess I just wanted to believe it. Even went out and bought lingerie and a fancy dress." You laughed brokenly. "Pretty stupid." 

He swallowed hard. "I am so--" 

You held up a hand to stop him. "Please, don't. It's fine. I--" 

"It's not." He cut you off this time. "I'm a fuckin jerk, honey. I hurt you." 

You couldn't let him place the blame on himself. He already carried enough guilt and, as hurt as you were, you couldn't let him add your broken heart to the list of his sins. 

"I'm fine. I know you didn't mean to...lead me on or something. I know you don't...see me that way." 

Bucky's flesh hand came up to cup your cheek, the pad of his thumb delicately swiping away your tears. "That's not it--"

You shook your head, lips parting to cut him off once more. Your back hit the wall with Bucky's gentle shove of your shoulder. His flesh fingers took your chin, forcing your eyes onto his. The move was enough to shock you into silence. 

"I wasn't done. I didn't know you saw me that way." 

The moment of silence passed. "We've been over--" 

His lips were suddenly on yours in a soft, chaste kiss. "Still talking." His breath skimmed over your bottom lip, his arms moving to cage you in. "I do see you the same way and m'not saying that to spare your feelings." 

Your body felt shaky and unstable, ready to crumple under the hope that threatened to spark in your chest. "The blonde?" 

He shook his head. "Didn't do more than dance with her. I didn't think you'd ever want to be my _date_. Figured you were just being nice." It was his turn to huff a bitter laugh. 

"I've really screwed this up, haven't I?" 

You couldn't help but study his face for any trace of dishonesty. "You...like me?" 

The worried furrow of his brows relaxed slightly. "Yeah, I do. And I understand if you don't wanna give me another chance." 

A pause settled between you as you took a moment to wet your lips and take a breath. "If I say yes, will you kiss me again?" 

Bucky's eyes darkened a shade, gaze dropping to your mouth. "Do you want me to?" 

You nodded, your heart thrumming loudly in your chest as his mouth dropped closer. It felt like an eternity before his lips were on yours once more in a slow kiss. 

His hands moved to cup your jaw and neck, long fingers threaded into the hair at the nape of your neck as his lips moved with your own. A gentle brush of his thumb over your pulse made you gasp, lips parting enough for his tongue to slip into your mouth. 

Your own hands found purchase in his shirt, balling the material in a tight grip as your teeth grazed his plump bottom lip. The action made his fingers tighten in your hair for a moment, one hand dropping to your waist with a soft caress. 

Bucky pulled back enough to suck in a shuddering breath, his lips trembling slightly as he regained his composure. You didn't let him regain it completely, tugging his collar to bring his trembling lips to yours for a third time. 

He groaned softly, the sound going straight to your core. Your fingers wound into his hair to give it a soft pull. He cursed in Russian when your lips brushed against the underside of his jaw. 

Slowly you pulled back to meet his blown eyes, his flesh hand still gripping your waist in restraint. "Does this mean you'll give me another chance?" He asked breathlessly. 

A grin pulled at the corner of your mouth. "Maybe." You let the teasing mirth shine in your eyes. "But I don't kiss on the first date." 

His eyes sparkled back at you, a flush reddening his cheeks as he smiled back. "That's okay. I've gotta earn my girl." 

Warmth blossomed in your stomach. "Your girl? Does that make you my guy?" 

His cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red at the question. "Yeah, suppose it does." 

The warmth in your stomach doubled, then tripled. "Well, then I suppose I'm free tonight. Seven thirty, don't be late Sergeant." 

He beamed at you, looking younger and more carefree than you'd ever seen him. "Wouldn't dream of it."

You couldn't help but beam back at him. "I really do have some work to finish up, though." 

Bucky breathed out a soft laugh before bending to kiss your cheek. "Okay, I'll see you later, honey." 

He pulled open the door, turning back to you before he could step through. "Did you really buy lingerie for me?" 

It was your turn to blush as you pushed him out the door softly. "Might've, and if you want to ever see it you'll stop distracting me so I can finish my work James." 

You felt him shiver under the press of your palm, felt the strong lurch of his heart at the sound of his given name. Before he could say more to distract you, you pressed a final kiss to his lips--tender and chaste. 

"I can't wait, doll." He smiled so adoringly at you that it sent an ache through your chest. He was still smiling when you shut the door once more. 

Your phone dinged not even a minute later. 

_Does my girl prefer flowers or chocolate?_

You grinned goofily before typing out a quick reply. 


End file.
